


arpeggio

by roseyksj (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, No one dies though, Other, Self Harming, a to the n to the x to the iety, and also a post off of tumblr, and trying to keep their friendships and groups together, because anxiety, but thats irrelevant, did i meantion anxiety, everyone is a lil fucked up, everyone is drunk in love, i dont see a difference, i try to be as descriptive as possible, im not a monster, jealousy !!, might as well watch a kdrama, mostly inspired Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, much depression and anxiety, possible mentions of sucide ??, seriously watch it to understand most of the story, slow updates probably after the first lile 5 chapters, while chashing their dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/roseyksj
Summary: a girl accidentaly runs into a pretty boy one day late after school. he forces her into his friend group and drama ensues.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here but definetly not my first fanfiction lmao  
> faster updates on wattpad under the username @ lowqualitymyg (though it changes frequently)

_a girl sits in a desolate room on a familiar leather bench, studying her feet and how many dots are inside each separate linoleum tile. kids walk down the hallway, quietly chatting amongst themselves. the smell of oil paints fill up the air around her and the calming click-click of a camera fills the silence that seems to engulf her. Her hands trail across the keys slowly, one by one. she doesn't dare to press hard enough for a sound to come out. her breathing hitches as she removes her hand. picking up her backpack, she walks out of the room, careful not to look back._


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pretty girl meets a boy against her will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended !! not edited so there might be a lot of spelling errors yikes

* * *

a short girl stands thoughtfully in front of the room once again, hoping that she may be able to find some courage to play the instrument that stays waiting for her every afternoon. she braces herself to walk in once again, knowing that she surely won't accomplish much. once she takes a step in the room, she hears a loud laughter come from down the hallway. startled, she runs into the room and shuts the door swiftly. 

_i thought everyone went home for the day?_

she sighs. one less excuse she can make for herself. she drops her bag on the ground, the loud sound blocking out the laughter for the moment that it echoes through the room. she walks over to sit on the familiar leather bench, slowly picking up the heavy cover. she positions her hands across the ivory keys as if she were to play, but she knew she wouldn't be able to find even the slightest bit of courage to do so. she removes her hands from the polished keys and buries her head in her hands. she isn't sure how long she is sitting there before she hears a sudden knock on the door, but it was enough to make her nearly fall off of the bench in pure surprise.

to her dismay, she was forced to get up and open the door for the sudden guest. as soon as the door cracks open, a tall figure pushes through swiftly. she stands there quietly, more or less in shock, until she notices the boy rummaging through the neatly organized shelves in the relatively large room, she becomes highly alert and rushes over to him immediately.

"you can't..." she trails, trying to think of the right words to say. The boy looks down to her and smiles apologetically.

"sorry," he laughs, a mezzo piano tone filling up the room, "i left my camera in one of these rooms and i honestly have no clue which one," his cheeks tint red as his words seemed to go almost at moderato. his eyes seem to gleam at the sight of the girl. she sighs.

"please just.." she struggles again, "don't mess up the shelves."

he bows apologetically and attempts to organize what seemed to be out of order, though it didn't do much good. he seemed flustered at the least, considering he messed up the perfect aesthetic that the girl had spent most of her time working on to get out of playing. no matter, though, that just means she can excuse herself from playing just a little longer. he steps back from the shelf, hoping that it looks slightly better. he looks back at the girl again for approval, and she just nods him off, hoping he'd go back to wherever he came from. unfortunately for her, he seemed to want to linger a little longer.

"i've never seen you around here before, are you new?" he asks curiously. she softly laughs.

"definitely not. i don't blame you for not knowing me, though, i'm not entirely important here," she flows through her sentence, perfectly on tempo for the first time in a few weeks. it's funny how this one sentence happened to be self-deprecating.

he just frowns, "that's no way to think. anyways, i'm mark. i happen to be a photographer here, one of the only two anyways. your name? you seem to be apart of the music club i assume from how late you stayed here," he doesn't take much of a moment to stutter, perfectly on tempo. 

"well i.." she trails again. off tempo, not good enough, "my name isn't important. no, i'm not in that club," she breathes.

"your name is important," he flows playfully.

"not really. please if you could just.." she turns to the door, hoping he'll get the hint. he hums.

"alright. well, i hope we talk again, pretty stranger," he laughs again, his voice slowly descending into a piano pitch. she looks down in embarrassment. he smooths his hand over the girls arm lightly as he walks out, softly calling out a thank you before closing the door once more. the girl stands there, flustered, and almost shaking enough to cause an earthquake. human interaction wasn't apart of her vocabulary, and she didn't intend for it to be anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha i hate cliche stories like mine seems to be right now and if this is a repetitive plot im so sorry i honestly haven't read many got7 fanfictions. also im aware that school!got7 is cringy in most cases but im really trying to not focus on the school part so please don't hate this too quickLY


End file.
